


New Orbits

by FatalGrace



Series: Hannibal in 500 words or less (Probably less) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalGrace/pseuds/FatalGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Preller drabble. Takes place after the events of Mukozuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Orbits

At first, they didn't even realize they were spending so much time together. With Beverly gone, Brian and Jimmy just fell into a new orbit. They ate lunch together, sometimes in silence, sometimes conversing in low tones about their departed colleague. At some point, the conversations changed to little insights about each other. Jimmy discovered that Brian liked reading classic novels. Brian found out that Jimmy liked musicals. 

One evening, after the lab was clean and they were getting ready to go home, Brian suggested that they grab a bite at a nearby diner. It wasn't until they were crammed into a small booth at the back of the restaurant that Brian realized it felt like a date. He also realized he didn't mind. 

Next week, Jimmy asked Brian.

It became a ritual. Once a week, they’d go to the same shitty diner, cram into the small booth at the back, and just talk about whatever came to mind. 

The first time they kissed, it was summer. They’d gotten into the habit of giving each other quick hugs at the end of their night. This time it was different. Their current case was kids, and those were always hard. This one was harder than usual, and Brian felt sick every time he had to autopsy another little boy who looked just like his baby brother. 

When he hugged Jimmy that night, he realized he didn't want to let go. Jimmy must have know that something was wrong, because he pulled back a little, stood on his tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to Brian’s forehead. Brian’s breath caught in his throat, and then he was pressing his lips to Jimmy’s, running his fingers through the shorter man’s hair, and Jimmy was kissing him back just as hard. Through unspoken agreement, they went back to Jimmy’s house. Nothing happened that night, but Brian slept better than he had since the case started.


End file.
